metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Combat School (Sophia and Meg)
The Combat School is a special mode present in the Neo Geo CD, Sega Saturn, and PlayStation versions of Metal Slug, Metal Slug 2, and Metal Slug X. Sophia Greenville is the instructor in Metal Slug, and Margaret "Meg" Southwood is the instructor in Metal Slug 2/X. Enrollment and Discharge Playing any mission requires the player to first enlist in the army. Similarly, playing a 2-player game requires both players to have their own profile. Enrollment begins by selecting Office and then Joining the Army. The player then inputs their name, birthday, blood type, and sex. The player presses X to confirm and Triangle to delete/go back. If one wishes to cancel their enrollment, they must leave the name blank although the instructors will scold the player for wasting their time. Discharging is done by selecting Discharge From Army and choosing the file to delete. The instructor's remarks when leaving depend on the level rank. The player has to at least complete Mission 1 in Arcade Mission in order to access the Combat School, or Sophia and Margaret will kick the player out to the main menu. Modes Both modes can be played with two players with each player using their own profile. Note that in co-op the mission immidiately ends when one of the players loses. Pin Point Attack The player is tasked to quickly complete a single mission under new rules: * Three lives are given to the player regardless of what number of lives were selected in the Options menu. * The player is given infinite ammo for picked up weapons (but not grenades, cannons, etc.). * The Vehicle Slugs' health have all been reduced to one hit point. In Metal Slug, the SV-001s in this mode are colored similar to the Type-R. * The timer stops when cinematics are occurring but not during deaths. The max score for each mission is 110 points in Metal Slug and 100 points for Metal Slug 2/''X''; a total of 660 and 600 points respectively for this mode. Survival Attack The player has to complete the entire game in one life under new rules: * The player is given infinite ammo for picked up weapons (but not grenades, cannons, etc.). * The player can transfer their weapons and grenade ammo across missions (not applicable for Metal Slug X). * No Slugs are present. The player is scored on the distance traveled before dying. Destroying the Hi-Do (Metal Slug) or Rugname (Metal Slug 2/X) grants the player with the max score of 340 and 400 points respectively for this mode. Survival Attack is unlocked when all missions in Arcade Mission are completed. Result Personal Shows the personal top times for each of the six missions in Pin Point Attack, the longest distance in Survival Attack, and the total points (out of 1000). Both modes also each give the total amount of attempts (includes successful runs). Top 5 Shows the top five times of each mission and the top five distances between all profiles. The instructor will comment on the player(s) on both areas. Ranking Table Players earn points by quickly finishing missions and running far distances. Higher ranks will impress the instructors, and their dialogues change as the player's rank progresses. To talk to the instructors, press the Square Button (PS1) during their greeting before the Combat School menu opens. Super Devil Normally, the military ranking table appears to go up to General of the Army (990 pts.). Reaching 1000 pts. ranks the player at Super Devil. At this point, the instructors become very infatuated to the player acting as lowly servants. Margaret additionally begins calling the player her Lord. The Super Devil player in-game is represented by the player character in green or purple skin. While in Pin Point Attack this is purely visual, Survival Attack changes the pistol to shoot Slug cannons at an arc in Metal Slug and Metal Slug 2 or rapid-fire Super Grenades in Metal Slug X. Collecting any special weapon loses this special ability. Getting turned into a mummy reverts the pistol to its original version. Trivia * The Japanese PlayStation and Saturn versions of Metal Slug and Metal Slug X has both Sophia and Margaret vocally speak in full sentences. Sophia's voice actor, Miina Tominaga, also provides the vocals for the song "Hold You Still!" and reprises her role in Metal Slug Infinity. * Margaret will fall asleep if the player leaves the game alone for a few minutes. * Should a profile with high affinity (600-1000 pts.) be discharged in Metal Slug 2, a Regular Army personnel will inform the player that Combat School is cancelled due to Margaret sustaining injuries, and the player is booted back to main menu. Margaret returns with shorter hair when entering Combat School again."Metal Slug 2 Information". ヒュポポリクス. http://tonghu.txt-nifty.com/tori/2019/08/post-1d032b.html In Metal Slug X, the point range for discharge has to be 600-999 pts. for the event to occur. Gallery Combat_School_Pin_Point_MS1.png|Pin Point Attack in Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001 (PSX) Combat_School_Survival_MS1.png|Survival Attack in Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001 (PSX) Combat_School_Survival_MSX.png|Survival Attack in Metal Slug X (PSX) Combat_School_Two_Player_MS1.png|Co-op with a Super Devil teammate Combat_School_Result_MS1.png|Co-Op result screen in Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001 (PSX) Combat School Sleep MSX.png|Margaret sleeping in the Combat School menu. Combat_School_Cancelled_MSX.png|''MS2/X'' Combat School after discharging a high ranked profile Margaret_Short_Hair_MSX.png|Short-haired Margaret References Category:Gameplay Elements Category:Combat School